Birthdays
This is a page where you can keep track of all the Birthdays of the LCDWiki Dolls. January *Gloomy Pink Bow - January 2 *Penny Beaniepounce - January 13 *Snowy Coldy 'N' Stuff - January 15 *Anna/Aliah Computer Monitor - January 22 *Brown Chocolateroll - January 27 *Rhythm Jingletunes - January 27 *Luka Megu - January 30 February *Harry Styles - February 1 *Rin and Len Kagami - February 2 *Blair Red - February 7 *Solange Stops Bullies - February 7 *Courage Brave 'N' Pretty - February 4 *Truffle Cocoa Cuddles - February 14 *Ayisha Pink - February 19 *Minty Choc Eucalyptus - February 19 *Pink Pinkie Pie - February 26 *Strawberry Jelly Jam - February 27 *Leslie Blondindie - February 29 *Patricia Topsyturvy - February 29 *Claire Anette - February 29 March *Sachi Japan - March 1 *Fashion Dress Box - March 1 *Princess Sunnyshine of Sunland, LCDI - March 2 *Cookiez Rock 'N' Roll - March 5 *Twirly Tumblelina - March 7 *Tori Sing Rocks - March 14 *Clover D. Leprechaun - March 17 *Charamel Cocoa Cookie - March 19 *Sarah Springrun - March 20 *Anissa Violet - March 26 *Waffle Hazel Dip - March 26 April *Allen and Rilliane Wackycus - April 1 *Balloon Party Hat - April 3 *Karina iPad Tech - April 3 *Fluttershy Kind 'n' Sweet - April 4 *Ariana Lawyer Case - April 9 *Aspen Evergreen - April 10 *Scissors Pony Style - April 11 *Lucy Redheart - April 12 *Spirit Pom Poms - April 15 *Duke Stillwaiting - April 18 *Gina Green - April 22 *Penelope Green - April 22 May *Miley School Principal - May 1 *Emily Oliver University - May 7 *Syrup Foxy Rings - May 14 *Chippy Cookie Crumble - May 15 *Slate CaveStone - May 15 *Darryl Lionheart - May 18 *Bloom Flowerpot - May 19 *Sandy Sea Shells - May 19 *Lemonade Soda Pop - May 22 *Tachippe` Trevoir` - May 24 *Roleplay Shippings n Fanfics - May 29 *Speedy Fender Bender - May 30 June *Princess Sandy Featherton - June 2 *Blossom Smart 'N' Nerdy, Bubbles Cute 'N' Bubbly and Buttercup Tomboy 'N' Brave - June 2 *Ground Water 'N' Air - June 6 *Sea Ocean Starwater - June 8 *Maria Philippines - June 12 *Lucy Fender Bender - June 19 *Sabrina Summerswim - June 20 *Melanie Shinyshoes - June 21 *Vana Musicblue - June 21 *Miles Musicnotes - June 21 *Rarity Glitz 'N' Glamour - June 24 *Princess Rainbow Loopenboom - June 27 *Keira Rollingwheels - June 29 July *Taylor United States of America - July 4 *Twilight Moon - July 20 *Lollipop Fruit - July 20 *Hairspray Cut 'n' Style - July 20 *Rocky CaveStone - July 25 *Sherriff Dusty Trails - July 28 August *Captain Treasurechest - August 7 *Louise Sings-a-lot - August 9 *Victoria Buttonburg and Vannessa Buttonburg - August 9 *Smores Fluffy Mallow - August 10 *Sherry D. Invisible and Achieve D. Impossible - August 12 *Suzy Korea - August 13 *Penny Photo Picture - August 19 *Issa Von Veritas - August 19 *Lemons 'N' Squeeze - August 21 *Orange Dips - August 21 *Blueberries 'N' Bows - August 22 *Lady Fireball - August 23 *Sally Wonder - August 26 *Hatsu Miku - August 31 September *Honey Sweety Scones - Whole month of September. *Cookie D. Dipper - September 4 *Crust Pepperoni 'N' Cheese - September 5 *Rose Carries-Her-Bags - September 6 *Macaroni Pepperoni 'N' Cheese - September 15 *Lucille Dance-a-Lot - September 21 *Ashley Autumnleaves - September 22 *Kathrinne Sewnton - September 22 *Active Play Day - September 24 *Starlight SuperStar - September 28 *Kimchi Korea - September 28 *Pinkcess Bonnibel - September 30 October *Pinky Poodle - Whole month of October. *Winky Poodle - Second Week of October *Violin Marie Jingletunes - October 1 *Marcy Leane Bloody - October 5 *Alie the Theresian - October 7 *Smilene Heart Smiles - October 7 *Blaze Flicker Flame - October 10 *Addie Adventure and Abbie Adventure - October 11 *Red Apple Jack - October 21 *Bella Rollingwheels - October 23 *Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls Wiki - October 24 *Fruity Orange - October 25 *Trina Dance Rocks - October 25 *Gabi Hates Bullies - October 29 *Helen Halloween - October 30 *Spooky Broomsticks - October 31 *Columbus Treasurechest - October 31 November *Cecilla Ghost Whisper - November 1 *Savannah Kawaii N Epic - November 1 *Victoriana Beautifulmusic - November 3 *Mayo Ham 'N' Cheese - November 3 *Creative Art Splash - November 14 *Rachel - November 21 *Cherry Cupcake - November 21 *Madame Battlescarred - November 23 *Pink Strawberrycake - November 26 *Razzy Long Hair - November 28 December *Ginger Bread Dough-Cookie - December 2 *Caramelle D` Chocolat - December 8 *Rina Musicnotes - December 13 *Vanilla Cookies 'N' Cream - December 13 *Taylor Swift - December 13 *Frosty Ice Crystals - December 21 *Carolle Christmasjoy - December 24 *Louis Tomlinson - December 24 *Jolly Sleighbells - Decemeber 24 *Jingle Sleighbells - December 25 *Ivy Snow Diamonds - December 26 *Land Water 'N' Air - December 27 *Birthday Drippy 'N' Yummy - December 31 Some of the Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls have unknown birthdays. Unknown *Benjamin Coup De - Unknown *Death Stitched N Sewn - Unknown *Twilight Mellowtone - Unkown *Brocolli Green N Yummy - Unknown *Spicy Red Pepper - Unknown *Carrot Hippity Hop - Unknown *Tomato Sauce Dip - Unknown *Rebecca Rags - Unknown *Cosplay Costume Play - Unknown *Polly Green Tree - Unknown *Cesar Common Face - Unknown *Halre Blood Drizzle - Unknown *Wendy Strawberry - Unknown *Mimi La Sweet - National Attention Day (Unknown) *Yuki Kimono - TBA (Unknown) Category:Locations Category:Family of Dolls